Fix Me
by ivan-braginskys
Summary: Arthur's life was all down hill, seeming to be dark tunnel with no light at the end. Until Francis came back into. He was his light. Although many hardships still existed, being around each other made it just a bit easier. This is their story.


Should I? Could I?

All the things that you never ever told me.

And all the smiles that are ever, ever.

Ever

.

.

.

Every story needs a beginning. Every tragedy, romance, horror and adventure. This one happens to be a mix of all of them. I am writing this now to warn you. This is not for the faint of heart. The things that have happened to me can turn a persons stomach inside out. If you do stick around, you have been warned, but not all was horrible in my life. There was one ray of sunshine in the never ending darkness, that was him. He was everything I needed and more, and I am eternally grateful for him. You may ask me "Why is it in third person if you are writing it?" Well let me tell you, I feel like I need to take a step back and look at my life from someone else's perspective, which is why you are here dear reader, to make judgement and decide if I am 'going to hell' or a good person.

My name is Arthur Kirkland and this is my story

Arthur walked home like he always did. Alone, in the company of music. His shaggy blonde hair hung low on his face, and his green eyes were glued to the sidewalk. He was was dressed in mostly black, with a red plaid scarf. He sighed and tugged at the piercing in his bottom lip, thinking about the events of the day. He blasted heavy rock songs into his ears and tried to walk home as quickly as possible. But today was different than the rest of his boring days. Turns out, his old 'friend' he met in middle school, tagged along.

"Bonjour!" the boy said happily as he saw his friend, grabbing him from behind in a hug.

"Francis!" Arthur yelped, wiggling out and turning around. "What do you want Frog!" he said annoyed

"Good to see you too cherie! Let me walk you home?" Francis said, a wide smile on his face.

Arthur groaned but let him. After a few minutes of walking in silence, they decided to sit on a bench and relax.

"So! Whats the matter Arthur? You are very quiet today?"

Arthur sighed "It just hasn't been a great day" he said looking straight ahead.

"How so?" Francis asked looking at him.

"Being pushed around, called 'emo' 'goth' 'fag' the usual."

"I'm sorry.." Francis listened to him speak.

"Whatever I don't care..."

Francis could not resist anymore. He leaned over, kissing him gently behind his ear. Arthur jumped up, blushing and cursing.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!"

"What?" Francis tilted his head.

"What do you think you're doing!" He yelled, his face red.

"Kissing your cheek.."

"Why! You wanker that's weird!"

Francis stayed silent and looked at him a bit sadly.

"What!" Arthur yelled.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so uncomfortable with that... I... Should probably go.. See you tomorrow.." Francis says as he stands to leave.

"Wait a second!" Arthur called. "What is going on!"

Francis runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm an idiot, sorry." He walked away quickly.

"Francis! Wait." He grabs his arm. Francis turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Arthur panicked and forgot what he was going to say.

"Um I-I will see you tomorrow I guess..." He turns quickly and walks away.

Francis holds his hands to his face as he walks away. "Merde."

Arthur goes to put his music back in sighing. 'What the bloody hell is going on with Francis...' He thought. He turns a corner but is stopped by a large boy that had a small crowd behind him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! Little emo boy out for a stroll!"

Arthur looks up and gulps. it was Sadik Adonan, the transfer kid from Turkey. Francis hears and walks back, hiding behind a wall and listening. Arthur cowers away but a crowd surrounds him. They call out for the Sadik to beat him up. The kid pushes Arthur against the wall and Arthur begins to shake

"L-Leave me alone Sadik!" He says trying to be brave.

Sadik then throws the first punch to his face. Arthur's head snapped back as the fist collided with his eye. Francis practically jumped from the corner.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" He shouted.

One of the crowd grabbed him and held him down. "Shut up pretty boy." He growled.

Francis struggled to get an arm out, thrashing as hard as he could, and punched him hard in the face. The kid fell hard to the ground and didn't get up. Sadik had finished beating him up at this point so the crowd quickly ran off. Francis, without a word, picked Arthur up and ran quickly the opposite direction. Arthur was unconscious, his nose bleeding as well as his lip, and he had the beginnings of a black eye. He also had a gash on his forehead from hitting the ground. Francis laid him on a patch of soft grass and touched his face.

"Arthur are you okay?"

Arthur groaned. "Francis?"

"Mon dieu you're okay." He leaned down and hugged him.

He winced. "Yeah... Dammit I thought I had avoided them well today.." He sat up "This sucks..."

He lifted his shirt to reveal a dark bruise on his stomach "Great..." He also was very slim with a slight outline of muscle. Francis ran his fingers against it gently. Arthur pulled his shirt back down again

"Francis!"

"What?! I was making sure that you're okay!"

He sighs "Thank you for saving me."

Francis smiled. "No problem. Call me whenever you need me."

"Yeah. Fine whatever. I should get going before my parents get home." Arthur stood up, wincing.

"I'll take you there." Francis said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?"

Francis nodded and picked him up bridal style.

"Wait hold on! I can walk!" Arthur shrieked kicking his legs.

"I know." Francis smirked cockily.

"Put me down!" Arthur flailed in his arms.

Francis laughed effortlessly "You're gonna fall!"

"No I won't let me go!" Arthur looked so cute to Francis struggling around and getting annoyed. This was the Arthur he had loved all these years and Francis's self control finally snapped. Without a single thought, Francis kissed Arthur, shutting him up. It was filled with many years of desire and pain. Arthur froze, not knowing what to do.

"Sorry." Francis apologized, finally realizing what he had done, and put him down. Arthur looked at him, shocked, not saying anything. Inside his head, his thoughts raced around in a confused mess, trying to make sense of what just happened. Had Francis really just kissed him? Francis blushed a bit and looked away. "I-I w-wha... Francis..." He stuttered "I'm going to go now..." He said, walking quickly away. Francis stared after him

"I fucked up..."

Welcome to the first of many chapters of this story that I have written with my good friend Canahonhon. It is based off a rp that has been going on for over a month long and it over 40 pages long with no editing! This may seam like just another high school story, but it gets dark very quickly, and very emotional so tick around for the ride! We both hope you have as much fun and feels as we did writing it. (We also love Turkey as much as the next person but we needed a relevant bully that did not tie in later)

Song Credit: Ghost of You- My Chemical Romance

ivan_brgainsky_

canahonhon


End file.
